Soul vs Soul 4 NoobSaibot vs Taki
by 1st Lieutenant. Fae
Summary: Noob-Saibot, a wraith stripped of all humanity. Taki, a skilled female ninja without peer. Two warriors adept in the ways of shadows and deception, these two warriors meet and a battle of agility and merciless strength begins.


Requested by The Emerald's Edge, here's Noob Saibot vs. Taki.

* * *

><p>Outworld. Shang Tsung's Soul Tombs.<p>

Five of Shao Khan's Shadow Priests were guarding the portal to 16th century Earthrealm.

The five Shadow Priests stood watch in a corner style patrol with the fifth one slowly hovering back and forth to the door and the portal.

Under orders from the emperor to let no one through unless he allowed them, the Shadow Priests were ready to kill anyone who approached the room that had once been Shang Tsung's Soul Tombs.

The patrolling Shadow Priest stopped in the doorway to the tombs after sensing a dark presence and began whispering a chant to alert the other Priests before a shadowy figure erupted from the floor below it and impaled it through the head with a dagger.

After killing the Shadow Priest the shadow figure threw the body to the side before facing down the other four Shadow Priests.

This shadow warrior was Noob-Saibot. Formerly known as the first Sub-Zero, he was killed by the ninja spectre Scorpion who he killed when they were both still human. Noob-Saibot was reincarnated in the deepest depths of the Netherrealm as a wraith and the very incarnation of evil itself.

Stripped of compassion and everything else that could be considered "human" Noob-Saibot was without question a dangerous warrior. Rarely did he travel outside the Netherrealm, but when he did there was no question that people would die if they crossed him.

He was dressed in a skin tight ninja wardrobe that seemed to be woven from actual shadows by the way it flickered when he moved around the way his clothes clung to his skin made them look like muscle tissue. His eyes were dark blue; they glowed and shimmered in the darkness around him.

Though he had served Shinnok and Shao Khan before Noob-Saibot swore allegiance to no one, but himself. His ultimate goal was to rule over the Netherrealm, but to do such a thing he knew he needed more power than he had now.

The Netherrealm wasn't just vast, it was endless. Deceased souls who had committed terrible and evil acts in their life from all realms ended up in this hell after their lives had ended. Time in this realm passed differently than other realms. A day on Earthrealm could be a week in the Netherrealm or even half a day.

Time in this hellish realm was unpredictable if it really existed, there was a sun in this realm, but it never moved always holding in the same spot of the realm's sky if it could really be called as such.

What might've been only a few hours ago the spirit of Reptile descended into the Netherrealm after his death and by extreme misfortune he had encountered Noob-Saibot just after arriving.

Overhearing Reptile comment to himself about a sword named Soul Edge; Noob approached Reptile wanting to know more about this sword. In exchange he would show Reptile a way back to Outworld.

Agreeing to Noob's terms, Reptile revealed to the wraith everything he knew of this cursed sword much to the wraith's interest. However after Noob learned everything he needed to he quickly attacked and defeated Reptile before leaving his broken body for a pack of Oni demons that were nearby.

"Soul Edge?" the wraith muttered to himself in a ghastly tone "If this sword truly exists then I shall obtain it".

Leaving the Netherrealm through a portal and entering Outworld, Noob snuck into the Soul Tombs to find the portal Reptile had mentioned.

Now faced with four of Shao Khan's Shadow Priests, Noob knew he had to defeat them to enter the portal, they're magic could stop him halfway between the realms and tear him apart if he left them alive.

"Prepare to die!" Noob declared before charging the first Shadow Priest and vanishing into his own shadow.

Appearing to the far left, Noob grabbed hold of the first Shadow Priest before tossing it down into his own shadow that had turned into a swirling portal before closing it as the priest fell through causing half his body to be trapped on the other side while its torso remained, needless to say the priest was dead.

After his second kill Noob jumped back before using his dark powers to animate his own shadow and willing it to attack the remaining priests before he vanished into the shadows of the room.

While Noob's shadow did the fighting, Noob himself waited until the right moment to pick off the priests while they were distracted easily killing off each of them until the last had fallen and his path was clear.

Returning his animated shadow to its true form, Noob-Saibot stood before the portal and said the name "Soul Edge" before stepping through the portal.

* * *

><p>16th century Earthrealm. Southeastern Europe.<p>

A small ravaged and deserted port town stood at the edge of the ocean. Completely silent after the deaths of everyone who lived there, before his defeat at the hands of Shang Tsung, Cervantes De Leon the undead pirate had attacked the town and killed everyone there. The only person alive in the town was a ninja warrior named Taki.

Taki didn't arrive in time to save the town from Cervantes and she was unable to defeat the dread pirate in combat, but she remained after Cervantes was defeated by an unknown warrior to give the bodies a proper burial.

Orphaned at a young age, Taki was taken in by a ninja master named Toki who trained her in the ways of the ninja where she quickly became an expert in many arts, specializing in spying and tactics.

Taki turned on her master when she learned that he was under an evil influence. Forced to kill him in the end, Taki continued to live on her own while she sought out any evil entities that could threaten the world, especially anything that involved Soul Edge.

Taki was cold and emotionless as a ninja should be, but she still gave the fallen townspeople a proper burial and coldly apologized that she was unable to save them at the time.

After she had finished burying the last of the townspeople, Taki turned away from the small town and left to continue her search for Soul Edge, but not long after leaving the town she felt an evil presence behind her one of pure darkness and had no choice, but to return to the town to investigate.

Arriving back in the town, Taki no longer sensed the dark presence, but she had an ominous feeling that she wasn't the only one in the town.

"You can stop hiding I know you're there!" Taki demanded, cautiously looking around.

Sensing the dark presence quickly rushing toward her, Taki's instincts kicked in as she rolled to the side and drew her weapons Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru and stood firm as a round shadow appeared on the ground where she once stood before rising up and taking the form of a man.

"Whatever you are prepare yourself" Taki warned as she took her battle stance, quickly sliding both of her short swords into their sheaths.

"Get in my way and die" the shadow warrior spoke in a ghastly tone as he set himself in his own stance "Fight!" he demanded before rushing in toward his opponent.

Making the first move, Noob attempted a basic straight punch chained into a left hook and then a knee to the chest, but each of his attacks failed to connect as Taki's superior agility and flexibility allowed her to easily evade each of his attacks before she stepped around him and retaliated with her own series of unrelenting kicks.

Crossing his arms in front of his face, Noob blocked the female ninja's first few kicks before she quickly dropped herself to the ground and swept at his legs simultaneously unsheathing her sword Rekki-Maru with her opposite hand and swinging it at Noob's falling body.

Using his powers over darkness itself, Noob opened a shadowy portal beneath him as he fell down allowing him to evade Taki's attack and reappear behind her and grabbing her by the back of her neck.

"Suffer" the wraith growled as he reared her head back and quickly throwing it forward slamming her face into the ground.

Taki quickly placed both of her hands on the ground and managed to stop her face from being slammed into it, but her opponent began tightening his grip around her neck and spine. He had an undeniable advantage in terms of strength; if Taki didn't act fast she would die.

Loosening her elbows, Taki quickly lowered herself toward the ground before using her hands to spring up and twist her body enough for her to wrap her legs around Noob's head. Her momentum allowed her to force Noob to release her while she threw him to the ground and in the same single motion drew her sword Rekki-Maru and stabbed him through his collarbone and into his spine before pulling her blade out and jumping off of her opponent for the follow-up.

After jumping off her opponent, Taki focused her soul essence into her right fist before punching at the ground right next to her opponent causing a small explosion that sent Noob rolling to the side.

Stopping his roll, Noob shot back up to his feet and threw his arm out animating his shadow which immediately appeared behind Taki and restrained her arms behind her back while Noob reached around his belt and grabbed several ninja stars that were shrouded in the same shadowy essence as his clothing before throwing them at Taki.

Seeing the ninja stars flying toward her Taki hunched over and hooked her left leg under Noob's shadow "Saibot" and twisted her body around tripping Saibot and evading Noob's weapons in the process.

Keeping her eyes on the real Noob, Taki quickly unsheathed her second sword Mekki-Maru and held it upside down stabbing it into Saibot making the shadow retreat back to Noob's side.

"It is useless to fight me" the wraith declared once again commanding his shadow Saibot to attack Taki.

Saibot charged straight toward Taki just as Noob vanished into another shadowy portal and reappeared at Taki's side kicking her in the stomach before driving his elbow down on her back.

Falling to her hands and knees, Taki gasped for breath after the two harsh blows she just took.

Once Saibot reached the injured ninja, the shadow attempted to kick her in her stomach while she was still down, but Taki hooked her arm around the shadow's leg stopping the attack only to have Noob kick her immediately after making her release her hold on Saibot's leg.

Once its leg was free, Saibot reared its leg back again and kicked Taki in the side of her temple knocking her off her hands and to the ground. After Saibot's kick landed, Noob followed up by bringing his left leg up in a windmill motion before driving it down onto Taki's chest.

Allowing Noob's follow up to connect, Taki immediately grabbed hold on the wraith's leg and drove her sword Rekki-Maru upward through his knee. After her sword pierced its mark, Taki forced the wraith's foot away from her making the damaged knee bend around the blade causing severe trauma to her enemy's leg.

Noob growled in pain as his knee bent around the blade that was driven through it ordering Saibot to continue the attack as he stumbled back.

Saibot brought its leg up in the same windmill motion Noob had done and brought it down on Taki's chest, but the ninja was ready for it.

Once Saibot's leg came down, Taki rolled toward the wraith's shadow and stopped on her side. Now between the shadow's legs, Taki drew her second sword Mekki-Maru and drove it straight into Saibot's back forcing the shadow to retreat once again.

Getting back to her feet, Taki ran over to Noob just as he pulled the sword from his knee and unleashed a flurry of kicks forcing the wraith to back away injuring his knee even further.

Continuing to spin around and kick at her opponent Taki waited until the damage on Noob's knee to take its toll.

Taking another step back from his enemy, Noob's knee finally gave way and the wraith fell onto his injured knee allow Taki the perfect opening.

Taking her Mekki-Maru, Taki swung the blade aimed right at the wraith's throat determined to finish the battle with a single swing, but Noob had other plans.

Opening another portal beneath him, Noob avoided his death and put distance between himself and Taki.

Appearing several yards behind Taki, Noob summoned another handful of shadowy shuriken in his hand and began flinging them at Taki.

Using her sword, Taki deflected each of the shuriken thrown at her until Saibot attacked her from behind. The wraith's shadow kicked Taki in her back stunning her and allowing Noob to throw two of his shadow shuriken into abdomen just above her waist.

The shadow shuriken stunned Taki as they hit her and Saibot used the opportunity to kick her in the back of her knees forcing her to the ground the shadow shin kicked her across the back and placed her in a reversed head lock before driving his knee into her back three times and then quickly melding into the ground dragging her head down with it.

Saibot vanished into the ground forcefully dragging Taki's head back with it making her neck; spine and back bend back farther than her natural flexibility could allow causing extensive damage and strain to her body and muscles.

Painfully rolling over to her side, Taki gasped for air as she slowly clawed her way back to her feet, there was no way she was going to last much longer. If she didn't figure out a way to defeat this demon now she would die.

Turning to face her enemy again, Taki quickly rolled to the side just as Saibot ambushed her from behind. Noob's shadow twin took the lead on the fight, attacking Taki who continued to defend herself by evading and deflecting each attack made against her.

Years of experience and instinctive reflex timing allowed Taki to survive this long, but the injuries she had suffered so far were beginning to slow her down. What should've been a split second strike became a second long. An attack that should've been blocked connected.

Taki knew she was nearing the end of her limits and even though it was just a shadow fighting against her right now, she still had the real thing to deal with.

Allowing Saibot's kick to connect with her side, Taki wrapped her arm around the shadow's leg and turned her body before driving her elbow down against its knee before pulling her arm back forcing the shadow's knee to bend forward before she spun around and landed a high spinning kick across the shadow's head.

Once Saibot was stunned, Noob appeared next to Taki and began attacking her more relentlessly than he had before.

Attacking with an upward left hook and an even right hook and then a knee to the mid section, Noob continued to back Taki into a corner until his shadow twin Saibot appeared behind her and locked her arms behind her back.

With Taki restrained, Noob landed a straight punch against the side of her face, fracturing her cheekbone and immediately afterward, Saibot slammed its knee against her back, again Taki could feel the bones in her body cracking from the force of the hit. Before Saibot withdrew its knee, Noob had taken a step back before driving his foot into Taki's abdomen causing her to cough up a large amount of blood.

Jumping away from Taki, Noob ordered his shadow Saibot to disintegrate, freeing Taki who feel to her knees just as Noob conjured another batch of shadow shuriken in his hand.

"Suffer!" the wraith demanded throwing the shadow shuriken at Taki.

Watching Noob throw his shadow shuriken at her, Taki quickly placed her hands together and used a secret ninja spell that summoned a magical barrier around her that deflected the shuriken before it exploded outward knocking Noob back.

While her opponent was stunned, Taki rushed over to him and spun around landing a high kick across his face, drawing both of her swords at the same time and holding them together with the hilts parallel to each other.

"Ougi!" she gasped before turning the swords vertically and then jumping at Noob, kicking him in the chest before jumping back and using another secret ninja spell to triple herself.

Taki and her two clones immediately surrounded Noob and at once rushed forward and sliced through him before Taki appeared above him with both of her swords drawn. Dropping down on Noob Taki brought both of her swords down on either side of the wraith cutting through him.

After her assault was finished, Taki fell to her knees and watched as Noob took a single step back as he grunted "This…cannot be…"

The wraith groaned as he fell to his knees before falling face first into the ground, the blue aura around his eyes slowly faded away just as his shadowy body began vanishing as if it was a sheet of paper being burned at both sides.

Once her opponent was completely gone, Taki sheathed her swords and took a single step forward before she collapsed to her hands and knees gasping for air.

"I can't…" she gasped before her arms gave way and she fell to the ground. She had no strength left, her body wouldn't move and her body grew colder and her eyes heavier.

As her eyes began closing she heard a shrill, interested voice next to her "Thou hast been through a harsh trial, rest now".

Once the voice finished speaking, Taki could no longer fight it, she allowed her eyes to close and her breathing stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN.** And that's that.

I'm open to suggestions/requests if anyone wants to make one.


End file.
